opgafandomcom-20200213-history
One Piece Golden Age Tutorial
This is a tutorial which teaches first time users in One Piece: Golden Age how to play. First off, you're going to load into this game until you reach the menu screen. Click on New Game to make a new game. Customize your character any way you want him/her to be. Once you are finished customizing, your character will load, but it might be glitched. Reset your character to fix it. Click on load game and then walk around the town, looking for treasure chests. The currency from these chests are called Berries, also known as Beli. When you get berries, save them up. Another thing to note is fighting, since the game is a fighting game. To get started, press Z on your keyboard and click on Melee. Equip "Combat". You should see "Combat" on the bottom of your screen. Click on it and start training until you reach level 2. Continue punching the air until you reach at least level 10-15. After that, your melee level should be 15 or more. Next, you want to find a devil fruit. You can also buy swords and stuff with berries if you want to do that first. Personally, I like to level up myblade level and melee level before finding a devil fruit. Look under trees for a few minutes. A couplt things to note are all devil fruits spawn every 15 minutes under a random tree and despawns 2 minutes later. If you don't know how to find a devil fruit, check out my page "How To Find A Devil Fruit". Once you find a devil fruit, you should already have 15 melee or more. Click on Skills or press Z and click on Devil Fruit. Equip the first move that you see for your devil fruit. For example, my devil fruit is plume plume, so I press Z, click on Devil Fruit and I equip the first move for plume plume which is White Fist. Your devil fruit requires melee level to unlock all moves. So it's like White Fist, melee 15, White Spark, melee 25, White Vanish, melee 35, White Out, melee 45 and White Hammer, melee 55. Notice: Plume plume is only ONE devil fruit available. But there are Gomu Gomu, Chop Chop, Kilo Kilo, Bomb Bomb, Smooth Smooth and Plume Plume. If you have been training from melee for ages, now it's time to get more serious. If you have berries, buy a boat and sail to Shells Town/Marine Island/island with blue towers. OR, if you found plume plume, use White Spark(Melee 25) to fly to Shells Town. Once you are there, go into the Marine base and start killing the marines using your powers. If you don't want to use your powers, I suggest you use combat, or party table kick course, or you use swords to kill marines. But if you want to unlock all the moves for your devil fruit, use melee attacks like party table kick course, black leg style, combat, my last resort or simply use your fruit powers. If you want more information on devil fruits, please do some research on the wiki. I'm saving some time. Anyway, basically you just go to the marine base and start training using swords, or melee attacks, or devil fuit powers. The reason why you want to kill marines is because you get more EXP for your level. If you level up, the damage you do will increase and your health and stamina will also increase. Now that you understand that killing marines are a great way to start training, let's get serious business for real now. Here's tip: the higher the level of the NPC, the more EXP you gain. You can fight Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, which is level 74 located at the top of the tallest tower. You can gain lots of EXP from him. You can also kill the level 42 and 43 marines on the top of the other two towers. Also, in case you don't know what I'm saying, you basically go aside an NPC and left click using the attacks you equipped. Training at marines is the best way to train. If you have plume plume this will be the best method to use. IF YOU DON'T HAVE PLUME PLUME, DO NOT GO TO THE MARINE ISLAND IF YOUR LEVEL IS BELOW 30, just a warning. Anyways so if you want harder training, Orange Town is nearby. Captain Buggy The Clown is there. He uses haki, meaning he can damage Logia devil fruit users even though he has Chop Chop. Chop Chop is a devil fruit which can be collected like all devil fruits, but Buggy is different simply because he uses a special ability which is inaccessible to the player. This ability is called Bososhoku Haki, aka Bososhoku Koka. Regular Chop Chop devil fruit users cannot damage plume users with their moves provided by the devil fruit simply because Haki is not available to players. It is available to only Captain Buggy and OPGA admins. How to train Blade: Press V, or click Shop, scroll to swords and buy a Cutlass, Rapier or Katana, whichever you prefer. Then exit and press Z, click One Sword Style and equip the skill. Exit out of Skills, click on "One Sword Style" below the screen and left click near a Mountain Bandit or Marine. I personally use Blade training for bandits and melee for marines. How to train melee: Press Z, click Combat, equip combat and exit. Click "Combat" and left click near an NPC or punch the air. When you reach up to melee 15 or more, find a devil fruit. Also, when you level up melee, check Black Leg Style or Melee or Devil Fruit for new attacks. Melee 25 is Party Table Kick Course. Just mess around with melee and check for new attacks. Remember to save your game data, otherwise if you find a plume plume devil fruit and you don't save,and maybe your game shuts down or you leave the game, I'm very sorry. How to train Sniper: Press V, scroll to Guns and buy a slingshot. Then click "Ammo" and buy lead. Buy any amount you wish. Equip sniper by pressing Z > Gunman > Weapon > Equip. Then exit and obviously left click. '''Notice: Gum Gum is immune to all ammo for guns except for explosive, poison or smoke. Chop Chop is immune to every sword in the game, but suffers from melee and guns and devil fruits. Kilo Kilo is immune to nothing. Bomb Bomb is immune to nothing. Smooth smooth is immune to melee attacks, and that's about it. No attacks for this devil fruit by the way! Smooth smooth suffers from devil fruit attacks, I believe Gum Gum doesn't affect this. Not sure if kilo damages. But smooth has only one move and it's not an attack. '''Smooth also suffers from guns and swords. Plume plume(did I just say that?) is immune to most swords, most guns, melee attacks etc. However, plume plume's weakness is Sea Prism Stone(the two swords, Waverunner and Devil's Bane), Smoke ammo, not sure if Posion ammo, water, smoke users. It also has a very big weakness against Bososhoku Haki as well, but Haki isn't available to players, but it is available to admins and Captain Buggy. Also, this page isn't even finished, I have a heck lot more to explain. Man, this game is larger than I thought it was and is.